


Excuse Me

by acciopidge (thybemusicals)



Series: Excuse Me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But a cute little shit, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is a little shit, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), im bad at tagging I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thybemusicals/pseuds/acciopidge
Summary: Keith has a crush on Lance, Lance has a crush on Keith, and they're both oblivious. Pidge is just... so done.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wait, wait, wait. Say that one more time," Lance laughed.  
Keith flushed and mumbled something under his breath before repeating what he had said.  
"I don't like being flirted with. It... makes me uncomfortable."  
Pidge was rolling on the floor, holding their stomach.  
"Wow, that's a new one. Dude, that's hilarious," they cackled.  
"I think it's adorable," Shiro grinned.  
"Would you guys cut it out? It's not a big deal, people don't exactly flirt with me all the time or anything," he groaned.  
"I wouldn't say that people don't flirt with you, you just don't notice." Hunk added.  
"What do you mean, no one ever flirts with me." Keith looked confused.  
Everyone except Keith glanced at Lance, who was looking extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
"Well, I'm going to go now," Allura said all of a sudden, standing up.  
"Yep, me too," Pidge agreed.  
Hunk just nodded, following them out the door.  
Shiro shrugged and left, leaving Lance and Keith alone in the library.  
"What was that all about?" Keith questioned.  
"What was what all about?" Lance answered quickly.  
"Everyone looking at you all weir- you know what, never mind. I'm going to bed." He stood up and began walking to the door.  
"Keith, wait."  
He turned around with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's just... I was going to go out tonight, and I'd look stupid if I went by myself, and everyone else is gone."  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
"What- like.... on a," he lowered his voice, "a date?"  
Lance's eyes widened and a blush painted his face.  
"No.... like, as friends."  
"Oh. Yeah, sure."  
Lance could have sworn he heard a hint of sadness in Keith's voice.

~

Tap. Tap. Taptaptap.  
"I'm coming, hold your horses!" Keith yelled.  
When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Lance. Not just Lance, though. Lance wearing skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt.  
"You- um- you..... Why are you here?" He stuttered, his cheeks mimicking a tomato.  
"We're going out, ~remember~?"  
"Oh- yeah, yeah. Right. What do I need to wear?"  
Keith was focusing all of his energy on not looking at Lance, because, damn, he looked really good in that.  
"Whatever you want, I guess," Lance shrugged, opening Keith's door the rest of the way and inviting himself in.  
"Nice room."

~

"Keith it's been thirty minutes, how are you not ready yet?" Lance called, annoyed, from outside Keith's bathroom.  
"I'm coming, my god."  
Keith opened the door, staring intently at the ground as he did so.  
"Is this alright?"  
"Yeah, uh, that's.... that's great."  
"We should probably-"  
"Yeah we should-"  
"You can go-"  
"No, no, you go first-"  
"We should just go."  
"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance hit the town, and something... doesn't go right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there had to be some angst in here somewhere. Sorry?

"So, what do you think?" Lance asked, waving his arms around like he was giving a tour.  
Keith wasn't going to lie, the place was nice. It wasn't quite a club, but it wasn't a restaurant either. It was something entirely its own.  
"What am I here for again?"  
"Moral support, dude. Also to get laid, if you find someone."  
"What?!" Keith jumped backwards. "I don't have any interest in getting laid tonight!"  
"Dude, chill. I was joking," Lance chuckled.  
Keith groaned.  
"Seriously, Lance. What am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you hopelessly flirt with everyone else in the room?"  
"You could do some flirting yourself, you know."  
"I don't even know how to flirt, Lance."  
Lance took a step backward.  
"Wait... seriously?"  
"Yeah. I've never really had the occasion..."  
The other boy giggled.  
"Dude, that's amazing. I mean, not amazing... but it- that's hilarious."  
"Not really," Keith muttered.  
"Here, just watch me."  
Smirking, Lance walked over to the closest girl and began flirting with her.  
Keith was too distracted by the fact that he could see Lance's ass to focus on what he was saying.  
All too soon, Lance was in front of Keith again.  
"So?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I got it. Thanks."

~

Keith was very uncomfortable. Not just because he was gay and a girl was flirting with him. No, not just because of that. Also because he could see Lance out if the corner of his eye, and he looked pissed.  
Pidge and Hunk had arrived a few minutes ago, and they were standing near Lance. It seemed like Lance was the only one talking, though. Every once in a while, he would throw an angry look towards Keith, and Hunk would pat his shoulder sympathetically.  
"So, do you come here often?"  
Keith was drawn back to reality when he realized that the girl had asked him a question.  
"No, not really."  
Damn. Now he couldn't see Lance. The stupid girl was blocking his view.  
She put her hand on his upper arm and smirked.  
"Maybe you should come here more often then. I'm here a lot, you know."

~

"That's it."  
"Lance, no."  
"Hunk, her hands are all over him."  
"Lance, calm down."  
"Shut up, Pidge. I brought him here to ask him out, and he's over there with his hands all over some girl!"  
"Technically, her hands are all over him."  
"Not helping, Hunk."  
"He's not walking away, you guys. What if he doesn't like me. What if I misread this whole thing? God, I'm such an idiot."  
"Lance, as Keith's best friend, I can promise you that he most definitely likes you, and besides, he's gay." Pidge shrugged.  
"Okay, she's getting closer to him. That's it, I can't handle this. If you'll excuse me, I have to go make a scene."

~

Suddenly, someone's fingers were interlocked with Keith's. But... they didn't feel feminine.  
"Why, Keith, you didn't tell me you made a friend."  
"Lance?"  
"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lance. Keith's boyfriend. And I'd appreciate it if you would stop touching him now."  
"Lance!"  
With a scowl, the girl turned and walked away, and Lance turned to look at Keith, ready to be thanked for saving him from the girl. But Keith didn't look grateful, he looked furious.  
"What was that all about? Boyfriend? Since when are we dating, Lance?"  
Oh no.  
"Oh, well, you seemed like you we-"  
"I seemed like I was what, Lance? One second you're pissed at me, the next you're pretending to be my boyfriend? What the fuck, dude?"  
"I.... I was just..."  
"I'm going home."  
Keith jerked his hand away from Lance's and stormed off towards the door.  
"Keith, wait!" Lance called after him.  
But Keith wasn't listening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. And a lot of cussing.

"I don't know what I did wrong, Hunk."  
Lance was curled up on Hunk's bed with his head in his hands.  
"He was fine one minute, and then he just exploded. I.... I don't know."  
"Lance, you're my best friend, so I'm allowed to tell you when you're being stupid and stuff like that, right?"  
"I guess?"  
"Okay, well you're being stupid."  
"But I di-"  
"Shhh. Lance, you're constantly joking about stuff, right? Like earlier, with Keith not liking it when people flirt with him?"  
"Pidge was-"  
"Lance, Keith probably thought that you were making fun of him by pretending to be his boyfriend."  
They were both quiet for a moment, then Lance jumped up and scrambled towards the door.  
"Shit, shit, shit!"

~

"Keith, I think you misunderstood-"  
"Pidge, in telling you. He was mocking me. It was awful. God, I feel like such an idiot. That was so fucking humiliating."  
Keith was hugging his knees to his chest and looking anywhere but at Pidge. He hated people seeing him cry.  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and Lance skidded to a stop in front of Keith and Pidge.  
"Okay, then. I'll take this as my cue to leave. Later losers," Pidge said as they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
While Lance was watching them leave, Keith quickly wiped his eyes.  
"Keith, buddy, liste-"  
"Buddy? Oh, so I'm your buddy now?"  
"Keith, it's not like tha-"  
"Will you just shut up for a second?" Keith snapped. "Just.... sit down."  
Lance awkwardly took a seat on the side of the bed that was farthest away from Keith.  
Keith met his eyes.  
"Why?"  
"I didn't mean to make you upset-"  
Keith chuckled dryly.  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Seriously, man. I was jealous, I guess. I asked you to come with me tonight as a date, but then you blew me off, so I kept trying to flirt with you, and you kept walking away. And the next thing I know, you're flirting with some girl- and you aren't even leaving. You're just standing there."  
Keith's expression of anger turned into one of confusion as he processed what Lance had said.  
"A date?"  
"Yeah, when I asked you to come with me tonight. I thought you felt the same way, but I guess not."  
"What the fuck?"  
Lance looked up at Keith, confused, but Keith wasn't looking at him. He was looking down at his hands, a look of extreme confusion on his face. He looked up at Lance.  
"What the fuck?"  
"Is that a 'Lance, I like you too, and I understand' kind of what the fuck, or an 'I hate you' kind of what the fuck?"  
"It's an 'I'm really fucking confused right now' kind of what the fuck."  
"You're confused?"  
"Yeah, Lance. I'm confused. All week- hell, practically the whole time we've known each other, you've done almost nothing but poke fun at everything I do. And I let it slide because you know what, I fucking love you. But today was different. Today everyone looks at you weird when we started talking about flirting with me, then you ask me out on some kind of joke date to embarrass me or something, and then you pretend to be my boyfriend to rub it in my face that I love you?"  
Tears were streaming down Keith's cheeks and he turned away from Lance.  
"So yeah, I'm pretty fucking confused, Lance."  
"You what?"  
"Oh no, I'm not doing that. I'm not going to repeat it so you can make fun of me for it. Not this."  
"You really.... love me, and stuff?"  
"Of course I fucking love you, you shithead! You're perfect! Your hair is fucking gorgeous, and it shines when you get in the sun. Your eyes are like two oceans and don't even get me started on your personality. You're always so upbeat and happy, even when everything is going wrong..." he drifted off.  
"Wow."  
"I just poured my heart out to you and all I get is a 'wow'?"  
"Sorry."  
"No, it's fine. Guess I shouldn't have expected anything else, really."  
He stood up and, without giving Lance so much as a second glance, walked out the door.  
It took Lance a good minute and a half before he realized Keith was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to wrap it up somehow. Short, sweet, and to the point, I guess. I might write a fluffier version and post it separately later, I'm not sure. :)

When Lance finally made it to the library- after checking Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Keith's rooms- he had already been looking for Keith for half an hour. And he still hasn't found him.  
That wasn't a problem anymore, though, because Lance knew exactly where in the library Keith went when he wanted to be alone. And if he wasn't there... he wasn't sure.

~

Lance found Keith exactly where he knew he would. He was curled up in a chair reading some book about wizards or something, Lance wasn't sure, Keith was faced away from him.  
Taking a deep breath, Lance spun Keith's chair around, and before he could say anything, kissed him full on the lips.

~

What the fuck. That the fuck? What the fuck?!  
Keith couldn't think straight.  
Keith couldn't even remember what he was thinking about.  
When Lance pulled away, Keith saw that his face resembled a tomato, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the odd sight.  
"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm going to go now."  
"Lance, wait."  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around, his expression hopeful.

~

"These idiots have been standing like that for five minutes, Hunk. And neither of them have said anything."  
"Give it time, Pidge."  
"If one of them doesn't say something in the next fifteen seconds, I'm going to go in there myself and-"  
"Shut up, Lance is saying something!"

~

"I'm sorry, Keith."  
"I know. And I know that you weren't trying to embarrass me and ruin my life. I guess I overreacted a little bit."  
"Maybe just a smidge."  
"So... what now? Friends again?"  
"Keith, buddy, I couldn't be 'just friends' with you again if I tried."  
"So...?"  
"So... would you like to go on a date with me. A real date, this time. No flirting with other people."  
Keith nodded, grinning widely.  
"Finally!"  
Both boys turned around, only to find Pidge's head peeking out from behind one of the shelves.  
"Hey, guys. Fancy seeing you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
